Wake Up
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Caroline Forbes just had to trust him, didn't she? They had been warning Bonnie the entire time of Professor Shane, but Caroline went against her instincts and trusted him anyway. Now she was doomed to sleep for eternity, or was she?


Once upon a time, there were two vampires, a witch, a college professor, and a werewolf on a plane together, and one Caroline Forbes was not having any fun with this "trip." Yeah, she had wanted to go to Italy –travel the world _beyond _Mystic Falls- her whole life, but something didn't feel right about this… Something felt_ insanely_ wrong.

Maybe it was the glint in Bonnie's eyes now, or maybe it was leaving Elena back home with The Salvatore brothers, Damon in particular. Perhaps it was the fact that Klaus had to go with them, since they now had to have that damn sword, or maybe it was that Hayley showed up out of nowhere to join them, uninvited. All of these were possibilities, but Caroline knew that it was because of one Professor Atticus Shane being with them.

After all, this was _his_ whole plan. He told Elena some story about Silas and Ketsia, that he was only in this to find Silas, and maybe he was. Caroline still didn't trust him though.

Caroline felt a pair of eyes watching her, but she wasn't sure who it was. She shifted in her seat slightly, and of course, it just had to be Klaus.  
"What?" Caroline asked him, not even attempting to be nice to him after everything he had done.  
"You're finally getting to see the world, and I'm happy to be apart the experience for you. That's all, love."  
"Yeah, well, this isn't about me, is it? Elena needs to be human again. Even if we disagree on why, we can agree on that."  
"Oh yes, we _must_ preserve Elena's innocence by making her human again, and of course, save her from loving Damon." Klaus' grin was genuine, instead of mocking like she expected it to be.  
"_And_ we need a human blood bag. After all, _Hayley_," Caroline glared at the girl who was murmuring to Professor Shane. "She did help in killing plenty of your hybrids. Well," Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus, "She was going to kill them before you did."

Klaus too glared at Hayley, partly wishing she hadn't planned for those Hybrids to die. They were apart of him after all, but he broke the intense stare down, almost immediately, just to look at Caroline. "I understand that you hate her for splitting you and Tyler up, but you two have resolved all of your problems, it seems. What's your issue with her now?"  
Caroline took in a deep breath and told Klaus the story of Hayley breaking her neck, trying to kill her for no reason as far as she knew. Klaus was glaring at Hayley by the end of her story, the vain in his forehead practically bulging. "That little _bitch_."  
"My thoughts exactly," Caroline sighed. "But why do you care?"  
Klaus smiled, almost as if he had asked himself the same question time and time again. "Love, you want to know why _I _care?" He shook his head, "I told you before Christmas. I fancy you, Caroline. There's something about you that is different. I've been all over the world, love, and no one I've met is anything like you. You are a diamond, Caroline; each facet different but beautiful regardless. You are someone who, in my opinion, deserves to be treated like the queen you are." Klaus shrugged, "I fancy you, love... A good deal."  
Caroline couldn't breathe. No one had ever told her that. That she was a diamond. Not Stefan, not Damon, not Matt, not even Tyler. She couldn't even describe her feelings right now. All Caroline could do was smile at the Original. She couldn't even look away from him. There was something about him; something Caroline couldn't shake, and she didn't know what it was.  
As Klaus leaned into Caroline, she pulled out of the way, looking out of the window and wishing this journey was over. Caroline couldn't –didn't- feel _that_ _way _about Klaus. _No…_ _**No**_**.**  
Soon, Caroline's wish was almost true. They - Bonnie, Caroline, Professor Shane, Klaus, and Hayley- were looking around some abandoned catacombs.  
"I don't think that we need to be looking around catacombs," Caroline announced confidently, "the buried guy with whatever you need is always buried alone on some kind of hillside."  
Bonnie frowned over at her mentor, "Shane, although stereotypical, Caroline _does_ have a point. How would Silas -or the cure for that matter- end up in the catacombs?"  
"Do you trust me?" Professor Shane countered, stopping in front of the preserved body of a woman. She looked as if she was simply sleeping, and anyone could tell she didn't belong there.  
"Of course," Bonnie replied, studying the body we were all looking at skeptically. Just to the left there was a baby's skeleton.  
"Start the spell Bonnie," Shane told her.  
"But where is Silas? This isn't-"  
"He's here, Bonnie." Shane announced, eyes not leaving the body of the woman as he walked over to Hayley, "Now start the spell. Remember what I told you, repeat it twice."  
Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes, starting to murmur the words of the incantation.  
"Hayley," Professor Shane rested his head on the girls shoulder as he moved his hands around in a twisting manor. "Say hello to your parents for me," he clapped his hands together and pulled them apart quickly. Hayley fell to the ground, her last breath leaving her.  
"What the hell?" Caroline murmured, looking over at Klaus who -although he rarely showed it- appeared to be baffled.  
"I needed a sacrifice." Shane smiled, and turned to his left, looking at the bones of the child.  
Caroline couldn't believe what she had seen. Was it just her, or was that baby coming to life?  
"Bonnie, I think this is a _bad_ idea," Caroline sang out, looking to Klaus, who was looking at her; debating what to do next.  
"Afraid not," Shane answered for Bonnie, "I need another sacrifice. I suppose you'll do," Shane smirked at Caroline, rubbing his hands together before thrusting them into the air. Caroline felt the air leave her as she fell to the ground. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she couldn't even open her eyes, but she _wasn't_ dead.  
"_What the hell did you just do?_" Klaus growled out, shoving Shane against a wall of sculls and breaking Bonnie's concentration on the incantation. Shane laughed at the Original, as Bonnie looked around, assessing the damage that had occurred while she was using Expressionism. "Let me ask you one last time, and it'd be best for your own health, if you _don't_ laugh again. What the bloody hell did _you_ do to _Caroline_?"  
"She's asleep," Professor Shane shrugged. "I needed one dead and one living. One needed to sacrifice _life_, the other, _immortality_. I had to put her to sleep before Bonnie finished the spell to take away her immortality. It's the only way it would work."  
"Why the bloody hell _isn't_ she awake then?" Klaus growled. The professor simply shrugged his shoulders, causing Klaus to shove him against the wall hard, holding him by his throat.  
"Silas isn't even here, is he?" Bonnie asked, realizing how much this man had betrayed her.  
"He is," Shane confirmed. "You're looking at him."  
"_What?_"  
"I don't give a _damn_ who you are. How do we get Caroline back?"  
Professor Shane shrugged, causing Klaus to shove him in the wall even harder; the brittle skulls crackling behind the old witch. "We _could_ let Bonnie finish the spell; bring my family back," Shane now looked upon the old bones of the babe and the carefully preserved body. "You _could_ give me that sword, and we _could_ have Caroline mortal."  
"_For you to kill her?_" Bonnie hissed.  
Shane shrugged and smirked at the Original. Klaus grabbed the man's arm and jerked it, pulling his shoulder out of the socket. Shane screamed out in pain as Klaus spoke to him calmly, "I don't like that idea, try again."  
The professor was breathing heavily, debating if he should answer of not. Klaus pulled at his dislocated arm, bringing an even stronger pain, "Remember the fairy tale? Sleeping Beauty?"  
"What about it?" Klaus eyed the witch carefully.  
"Let's say it was more of a _guide_ for any vampire who tried to become human again."  
"You better explain before I decide to rip your heart out," Klaus threatened, glaring at the man whose life he held in his hands.  
Shane laughed, obviously not believing him, but he explained anyway. "Sleeping Beauty was actually a vampire; the one who dug up my grave to find the cure. I told her about the spell it would require, how she needed my help. I was halfway through the spell when they took away the majority of my powers; afraid that I would use them to harm this world. I couldn't use the spell. I could only use part of it. The girl remained asleep for a thousand years until a mere mortal woke her with a kiss. If the boy had left her alone instead, buried her like many would, she would have never woke, and he would have never had that story."  
"You're saying we can only wake Caroline with a _kiss_?" Bonnie asked, not believing a word he said.  
"Not just any kiss," he told the pair, "True love's kiss."  
"We have to get her home to Tyler," Bonnie murmured, looking down at her friend's helpless body.  
Klaus shoved the man against the wall hard enough to knock him out and maintained his normal poker face as he looked to Bonnie, "Get the traitor. I'll get Caroline. We should be home by morning."

Klaus murmured reassurance to Caroline's sleeping body, "Soon you'll be awake, Sweetheart," "The next time we go to Italy will be all about you, love," "You're going to be fine, love. I hope you know that. You're going to be perfectly fine," and by sunrise, they were home. Shortly, they were surrounded by people.

"Niklaus, brother, what's going on?"

Klaus ignored Kol's questioned as he carried Caroline and placed her carefully onto the sofa. "You can throw _him_ down anywhere you'd like, Bonnie."

Bonnie moved her hands, caring his restless body in with magic and just let him fall to the floor.

"_What the hell did you do to her?_" Tyler questioned as he stormed through the door, glaring at Klaus; a heard of people following him into the room.

"He didn't do it," Bonnie murmured as the others followed in the room.

"What the hell, Bonnie? Are you _seriously_ defending him now? After _everything_ he's done?"

"Yes! He didn't do it," The witch barked at him. "I wouldn't defend him if he did."

"Who did then, Bonnie? The freaking Pope?" Tyler asked, glaring down at Caroline's still body.

Bonnie nodded to the still body that was on the floor, "_Professor Shane?_" Elena asked.

Damon nodded his head as he tried to put the pieces together, "Told you he was shady."

"How?" Elena asked as Stefan walked over to him, kicking him slightly.

"And how did he get so banged up?" Stefan asked, bending over to look at him.

"He's Silas, Elena. The cure… It only works if you kill the mortal after you change them back… He was going to kill Caroline." Bonnie answered, and then turned to Stefan, "I snapped out of the spell I was doing. It had some kind of hold on me once I started it, and Caroline was –_is_- asleep... Klaus _might_ have hit Shane –Silas?- around a little to get answers."

Tyler glared at the man he once felt like he owed the world to, but Klaus didn't see him. He was looking at the helpless looking blond girl on the sofa. The one he knew wasn't helpless at all, and the one who he truly fancied, maybe even loved. There was no maybe about it. The one he did love.

"Why would you do that, Klaus?" Stefan asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why would you beat the hell out of an Original Witch, just to save Caroline?"

Klaus shrugged, eyes not leaving Caroline's still body. "I just did."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kol questioned, smirking in the corner. "Niklaus loves the girl. Isn't that right, brother?"

Again, Klaus just looked at Caroline, not bothering to answer his brother.

"The only way she's going to wake up is if Tyler kisses her," Bonnie said, trying to diffuse the tension.

Kol frowned a bit, looking over to his brother, "Is it really that simple, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded to the body lying on the floor, "That's why he's still alive. In case it's not."

"I have to kiss her?" Tyler asked, looking down at his girlfriend, unsure.

"True loves kiss," Bonnie nodded her head, "Long story short: Sleeping Beauty, a vampire, not a princess."

Tyler nodded his head, still looking confused as he knelt down and kissed Caroline gently. He pulled away, and she wasn't awake. "No," Tyler murmured, fear swelling up in his body, "No," he kissed her again.

"He must have lied," Bonnie said, glaring at the Professor's body as he twitched, starting to come to.

"No," Kol laughed in the corner, "No I don't believe he did. I believe we have a case of the wrong man. Perhaps someone _else_ should try?" And with that Kol walked over quickly and placed a peck on Caroline's lips.

"Leave her alone," Tyler growled out, shoving him against the wall.

Kol reversed Tyler's hold and soon had him against the wall, "It would do you good to remember that I can't die the way you can, and I can kill you just like that; in an instant."

Kol shoved Tyler out of the way and looked over at his brother, who was throwing daggers at him with his eyes. Klaus liked seeing Kol kiss Caroline as much as Tyler did. In fact, it made his blood boil.

"I didn't lie," the broken remark came from the man on the floor, "True love… It could be anybody."

Elena looked over at the Salvatore Brother's, "Maybe it's Matt? Jer-"

Stefan nodded his head, comprehending what Elena was saying. "I'll call them."

Elena nodded her head and frowned, "Maybe you two should try too."

Damon seemed shocked, how could Elena think he belonged to anyone else? Stefan wasn't happy about the idea either, but he walked over to the girl and knelt. Stefan looked up to Tyler who was glaring murderously at the sky and quickly kissed Caroline. _Nothing._ He moved out of the way and went outside to make the phone call he promised to make.

Damon looked over at Elena, longing to kiss her, not Caroline, but he had to help, if he could. He knelt down and looked at the girl, mentally apologizing for all the pain he had caused and kissed her gently. Elena held her breath, but nothing happened. Elena sighed in relief, but at the same time, they needed to wake up Caroline. She couldn't just stay asleep forever, could she?"

"Niklaus," Kol smirked from the corner, "You're the only one here who hasn't tried, with the exception of Silas."

"No," Klaus shook his head rapidly. "It's not me."

"You heard Professor Wako," Damon said, shrugging his shoulders together, "It could be anybody."

Klaus nodded his head and knelt on both of his knees. He took Caroline's face in his hands gently, and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. Now, let's stop this little game of ours. I need you to wake up, okay love? I need you to be okay."

"Are you going to kiss her, or are you just going to keep you head buried in her hair?" Kol asked, smirking at his brother.

Klaus nodded his head slowly and kissed those lips he'd been dreaming about gingerly. He pulled away, not expecting any results.

One could imagine his surprise when a gasp left the lips he was just kissing moments ago, the way his eyes lit up as hers fluttered open, the smile that was plastered to his face when her lips formed the question, "It's you?" Half smiling and half questioning herself; she looked over to Tyler, feeling so horrible about what had happened.

Tyler, overwhelmed with anger, punched a hole in the wall and –blaming the Professor for all that had just occurred- killed Professor Shane. He stormed out of the house; hoping to go blow some steam… To figure out what had just happened. Caroline, one supposes, he had given up on completely in that moment.

"I suppose it is, Sweetheart," Klaus licked his lips, wishing to kiss hers again.

"Well, then," Caroline murmured, smiling and trying to figure out how everything was going to work out.

"You don't have to love me," Klaus told her, remembering what he had said before he kissed her. "You don't have to give a rat's ass about me."

"I don't?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded his head, poker face already on. "Well, it's too bad that I do."

"What?" Klaus asked, trying not to let any emotion seep through his disguise, although anyone could see the hope in his eyes.

Caroline shrugged, trying to sort things out, "I can't deny the way I feel. I don't want to feel that way, but I do. You're evil, Klaus, but just moments ago, when you were whispering to me, you showed you're not all bad," Caroline shook her head, "I shouldn't… I can't-" She looked up at him, wishing to kiss him one last time, "But I want to."

"What is it that you want, love?" Klaus asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You," She murmured, pulling him down for a kiss.

Klaus was overjoyed. Finally, he was no longer alone, and as long as Caroline had anything to say about it, he never would be.

Klaus tried to turn over a new leaf, and after some practice, he actually turned out to be very good at being good. Caroline became more accepting of people changing, of Elena changing, and her love for Klaus grew daily. They were hopelessly in love, and they lived happily ever after… Well, as happy as you can live in Mystic Falls.


End file.
